No One Can Deny
by trunkslover1
Summary: A Trunks Marron high school get together fic when Pan breaks up with him and his best friend is there to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

**No One Can Deny**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the nice little plot.

**A/N: **This is a T/M and I am just warning you. (Pan-16, Uub-16, Trunks-17, Marron-17, Bra-15). Also, I want to thank all the peeps who wrote Mulan Rouge. I saw one of the scenes in the beginning that I got the idea for the play...anyway on with the fic. Enjoy!

Pan walked up to the form that was hanging on the Orange Star High Schools' main board. She looked around the abandoned hall just to make sure no one happened to be watching her. She forged her boyfriend's name onto the sheet and ran off. This was the only way he would find another person to love...just like she had.

It had been a few months since she and Uub expressed their feelings toward each other. It had happened when they had run into each other at the mall a few weeks prior. After spending the whole day shopping, eating, and talking, Uub was the first to crack. He had told her how, ever since they were young, he had loved Pan. She had decided she would tell her boyfriend about Uub and the sheet incident tonight. These past four month she felt so guilty and now was time for him to face the reality. Pan's phone rang as she was walking to her car. She dug through her purse until she finally got a hold of it. '_Stupid thing. I need to get a smaller bag.' _Pan flipped it open and answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby!" Trunks sounded cheerful. Pan had been neglecting him lately due to all the guilt she felt. He was probably just happy to hear her voice.

"Hi, Trunks." She replied. She did her best at trying to sound like she was glad that he called.

"I was wondering if you would meet me at Oliver's Cafe at three?" He questioned.

"Uh...sure, Trunks. See you then." She hung up the phone without even saying good-bye. She needed to tell him or else she was going to go crazy with shame.

Pan got into her car and started heading to the mall. She wanted an outfit that made her look alright, but screamed, 'I just want to be your friend!' After an hour, she stumbled across a white, linen dress. It was beautiful, but not sexy. The dress' scoop neckline came up to just beneath her collarbone. As she was paying, she looked at her watch. '_Crap. It's already ten till three.' _Pan grabbed the receipt and bag from the cashier and scrambled to her car.

Pan got to the café fifteen minutes late, but it looked like Trunks didn't mind. As soon as he saw Pan, he kissed her on the mouth, or at least tried to. Pan turned her head swiftly and Trunks came in contact with her cheek. He looked at her with hurt as she darted her eyes from his gaze. The couple sat down awkwardly and a few minutes later Trunks broke the silence,

"Is something bothering you? You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm fine. I guess." Pan tried to keep up a friendly conversation so that breaking the news to Trunks wasn't so hard. The waitress gave the couple their check and Pan asked if they could step outside, hoping Trunks wouldn't make any sort of scene. Trunks opened the door for Pan and the two took a walk outside in the freshness of the springtime.

"Trunks, these past two months I haven't been totally truthful with you." Trunks stopped walking. She could feel his mood change suddenly. He had begun to put two and two together. Pan had to admit that he had received excellent logical reasoning between his parents.

"What do you mean?" He stuttered out with a disbelieving smirk. He didn't trust his conclusion.

"I mean…" It was harder to get out now then it was when she had admitted her feelings to Uub. "I have been wanting to see Uub."

"What?" Trunks' response came in a dark whisper.

"We told each other how we truly felt about the other last was and we've been waiting to see each other. That is, we were waiting until I told you about us. Trunks I think I'm in love, and I'm really sorry it couldn't be with you." She looked at the man in front of her, he looked pale and had stopped breathing.

"I am so sorry, Trunks." That's all that she could think to say. Pan started to tell the rest as fast as she could. "Look, I signed you up for tryouts for the play they are putting on at school, you know 'No One Can Deny.' I really think it will help you get back with girls who would die to be with you." Pan looked down as she heard Trunks let out a devastated sigh. "Come on, you are the most popular boy in high school. You could have any girl you wanted!"

"I really don't want anyone else." His jaw was clenched so hard, he almost broke his teeth. The smoldering, livid look that he shot Pan made her melt in guilt. She thought that this was going to end the remorse, not bring more on.

"Right now, maybe not, but later…Look I've got to go." She kissed his cheek in a bittersweet last kiss and he clenched his fists.

When Trunks walked through the door of his home, it was apparent what had happened. Bulma felt the pain that was expressed in his face. No mother wants to see their child hurt.

"Oh, Trunks…" She started, but she was cut off. Trunks shot her a warning glare and put his hand up to show he didn't want to talk. He then proceeded to barge on up to his room. Bulma looked at Vegeta who was sitting at the table having a snack. Motioning to the door with her head she gave him a glare.

"_Oh! And what do you want me to do?" _He sent sarcastically to her over their bond.

"_Talk to him! Vegeta, I think that he might need you on this one!"_ Vegeta just sighed, knowing that it was no use trying to argue and sauntered upstairs. He stood before the closed door of Trunks' bedroom before finally knocking.

"Trunks, open up. It's me."

"Dad, now is defiantly not the time."

"I came all the way up here, so the least you can do is let me talk."

"I just can't, okay?"

"You seem to be talking fine right now boy. Let me in."

"Dad! I really do not want to talk." Trunks' voice had an edge that Vegeta knew all too well. Vegeta knew that he just needed to let the boy cool off for awhile. Finally he just shrugged to the door.

"Suit yourself. " He then strode down the stairs and shook his head at Bulma before turning on the TV. She bit her lip, knowing this had to have been bad for Trunks to act like this.

A lovely blonde had been going for her weekly run outside Capsule Corporation at six that night. She had been thinking about Trunks since she hadn't seen him in awhile, and that's when she noticed she had arrived to her best friend's house. Thinking that subconsciously she had been drawn there, she went and knocked on the front door.

"Hello, Marron!" () Bulma greeted the girl with glee. Perhaps she was just what Trunks needed to take his mind off of whatever was bothering him.

"Hi! I came by to say hello to Trunks and Bra and see if they wanted to hang out."

"Both of them are home, but Trunks is up in his room with his door locked. He won't eat or talk to us, but I think you're just the person he needs." Bulma told her with a mischievous glance. Marron smiled and walked in the doorway. She looked into the kitchen and saw Bra pouring herself over a project.

"Hey Bra! What's up?" Marron smiled at her younger friend.

"Ugh. School is such a killer! I have this project for Mr. Chou's class due tomorrow, and I still have a lot to get done!" Bra sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"So I guess that means you aren't available for hanging with me or your pathetic brother." Bra laughed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Mar. I really wish I could."

"That's alright. Your project needs you." Marron smiled at Bra before exiting to head up to Trunks' room.

"What?" Asked an irritated voice on the other side. '_When will my family give it a rest?'_

"Trunks? It's me, Marron. Can I come in?"

Okay! There you go. The first chapter. The next one will hopefully get more exciting. I promise. So what will happen? (NO THIS ISN'T A LEMON!) Will Trunks let her talk to him or just shut her out like all the others? Read and find out!

TL1


	2. Chapter 2

**No One Can Deny Chapter 2**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**A/N: **This is the second chapter. (THIS ISN'T A LEMON!). Enjoy!

Marron knocked on the door of Trunks' room. She had been discouraged by Trunks' family because he hadn't even wanted to talk about whatever happened with them.

"What?" Asked an irritated voice on the other side.

"Trunks? It's me, Marron. Can I come in?" Her face was close to the door, and she attempted to sound friendly.

"Why?"

"Trunks, I am one of your best friends and I think we need to talk." She heard a stepping sound and the unlocking sound of the door. Carefully she opened it as Trunks was returning to his seat on the ground, where he leaned on the bed frame.

"Trunks what's wrong?" She said gingerly taking a seat beside him. Trunks hesitated, because it was still hard for him to talk about it, but Marron put him at ease.

"Pan and I broke up today. Apparently she and Uub have had a thing for a few weeks now, and she just let me know today."

"Aww, Trunks." She said. She put a hand on his shoulder, tenderly. "I am _so_ sorry." She whispered to him. She knew that breaking up was a hard thing to do. Trunks looked down at his hands that were clasped loosely on his knees.

"Remember that promise you made to each other before you started going out with her? You both promised that if you broke up you'd still be friends." Trunks nodded, the hurt was apparent on his face.

"I know it's hard, but the pain will subside overtime. All you need now is get out a bit and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Come on let's go have some fun." She said. Trunks looked at her and wondered what they were going to do. He pushed all doubt in his mind away and decided to go out and have some fun.

"Okay. I'll try to give it a shot." He hugged her warmly. She almost melted into his arms. "Thanks Mar." She smiled her 1000-watt smile that she only gave around Trunks. It was true that she had liked him ever since they were children, but he had always seen her as just a friend. Marron motioned to Trunks to go out his door. He didn't want to have a run-in with his family, so he scooped her up into his arms instead and flew out the window.

"That works." She stated, hoping that she could conceal her blush from him behind her hair. Marron hopped into the drivers seat of her car and waited for Trunks to get in.

"We'll have fun." She told him. "And I know just the place to take you."

"Where?" He curiously asked.

"It's a surprise." She gave him a smirk and glance before she started off to their destination.

They stopped for dinner first, but after seeing how busy every restaurant in town was, Marron skipped to phase two of her plan. Trunks and Marron arrived at the annual carnival at eight when the night was just starting to get dark.

"Here we are!" Marron exclaimed as she parked the car.

"A carnival? I haven't been here since Bra and I were small.

"Exactly. Neither have I and I wanted to check it out and see if it had changed." Trunks nodded, hoping that this was an okay decision. He had started to have doubts of going into public on the trip over. Before he could even protest, though, Marron had grabbed his arm and started to barge on.

Marron made a complete circle around the grounds, looking for somewhere exciting to start. Suddenly a wide grin spread through her face as she found something. She quickly grabbed Trunks hand and pulled him over to the bumper cars.

"Ha! I'll beat you for sure here!" She said to him. "I am the ultimate bumper master!" Trunks chuckled and put on his most arrogant face.

"That is until I beat you and then I shall be the 'ultimate bumper master." The two raced over to the bumper cars and waited until their turn. As soon as the young boy unlocked the gate to enter, Marron and Trunks jokingly shoved each other and scramble towards the fastest car. Marron beat Trunks and climbed quickly in.

"That's okay." Trunks tried to brush the small defeat off playfully. "You'll need an advantage against me."

"Oh, sure." Marron stated sarcastically. She put on a humorously mean face as Trunks settled for another car.

They flew around the bumper floor and attacked each other relentlessly. No matter how hard Trunks tried, Marron always ended up sneaking up behind him and bumping him. She was clearly the winner. Laughing, the two stepped out of the car, a little tipsy from going around in circles. Marron tripped and caught Trunks' arm to save herself. She blushed slightly and let go. Trunks just laughed at her and stumbled a little over the steps.

"Look! German swings! Come on!" Marron again took a hold of his hand, not because she wouldn't come, but just because she wanted to touch him again. Trunks' didn't take notice and followed her. She looked at the ground as she got on the German swings. The little crush on her best friend was resurfacing with a vengeance. She thought that she had gotten over it, but it seemed obvious at that moment that she had not. As they rode the swings, Marron tried to make sure that Trunks was having fun and laughing. It was refreshing to see him again. Trunks looked over at Marron and noticed that she was staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked with his head cocked to one side.

"No. I was just thinking that I missed you. We haven't hung out with each other very much lately_. 'It was because of Pan. She occupied your every thought.' _Marron knew that she held resentment for her friend while Trunks was dating her. Hopefully now, Pan and Marron could regain their lost friendship. After climbing off the swings and grabbing a bite to eat, Trunks and Marron decided to go on the Farris wheel. Trunks sat in the seat first so that Marron wouldn't have to scoot across. '_What a gentleman!' _Marron thought to herself. '_I really need to stop that. He just broke up with his girlfriend. Face it, Maz. You are never going to get a chance with Trunks.' _

As soon as she was in, he casually put his arm on the back of the seat. Marron knew that he meant nothing by it, but she still couldn't help feeling the heat of her blush on her face. Trunks looked at the stars above them, not even noticing her rosy cheeks and said to her,

"It's beautiful tonight." Marron nodded with her head down.

"Mmm. It is." She finally recovered and joined him in looking at the stars.

"I had my first kiss with Pan on a Farris wheel in a park. It was a night just like this." Marron couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. She had been a fool to think about Trunks romantically when he was still caught up with Pan.

After three rounds on the Farris wheel, Trunks and Marron decided to call it a night. Trunks pulled out the capsule that held his car and Marron capsulated her car. Trunks drove Marron to her house on Kame Island and all the way down the road they sang to the songs on the radio. As soon as they reached Marron's house, Trunks walked her to her front steps.

"Thank you for being there for me tonight. I feel much better thanks to you." Marron grinned and nodded slightly. Her eyes gleamed at Trunks.

"You're welcome." Trunks blushed. Why? He didn't know. Sort of awkwardly, he gave her a quick hug before flying back to Capsule Corp.

"Marron? Where were you?" Asked a nervous Krillin when Marron came in. Last her father had heard, she was going into the city to shop and run. When she hadn't returned, he grew worried.

"I was helping Trunks. He and Pan split up." She solemnly responded.

"Oh! So you went on a date with him to cheer him up?" Said an amused Master Roshi as he winked at the girl. Marron rolled her eyes at the old man's antics.

"No way! I just was being a friend to talk to and cheering him up." Marron put a hand on her hip, growing agitated with the man.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Sure. Sounds like a date to me." Marron found talking to Master Roshi useless and went upstairs to go to bed.

When Trunks got home, he tried to come in quietly in case Bra was in bed. She had been stressed out lately and needed her sleep. As he entered the living room he found his mom and dad on the couch, watching television. Seeing Vegeta so engrossed with the television, Bulma led her son into the kitchen to talk. Bulma motion for him to sit at the kitchen table. She sat gently and put her elbows on the table, ready to listen.

"So, where were you?" Asked Bulma with a grin.

"I was out at a carnival with Marron. She was trying to cheer me up and I guess it worked."

"I'm glad. So what's been going on with you?"

"Pan and I broke up. She signed me up to audition for the spring play and I'm thinking about doing it."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Bulma said as she clasped her hands together. She then sobered up. "I'm really sorry that Pan and you are over. I sort of figured that was what was up with you. But I think that being in the school play would help you get over her sooner. Who knows, maybe you two can enjoy friendship someday. I hope you guys make up and don't throw out a good relationship."

"I guess so."

"That's okay, then. Now go to bed, kid."

"Alright." Trunks kissed his mother on the cheek softly.

"I love you, Trunks."

"I love you too mom." Trunks headed up the stairs and had pleasant dream throughout the night.

Ah yes…another chapter…come back soon!

TL1


	3. Chapter 3

**No One Can Deny Chapter 3**

**By: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN DBZ! Tank you! -.-

**A/N: **Yo! I am here with the next chappie. Sorry, loyal fans. Still, I will write more! Enjoy!

Marron slowly staggered up the stairs. As she sat down on her bed, almost in a dreamlike state, she sighed. Tonight was more than she could have ever wanted.

"Trunks..." She said softly. Today their relationship had changed somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she _knew_ it had changed. Falling back on her bed, her head kept spinning with emotion. '_Maybe I just had too much cotton candy. '_ She thought to herself. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Marron said. Her mother, Juuhachi-gou, entered her room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Marron are you alright? You seem a bit distant when you came home. How was the fair?" Marron sat and stretched out on her bay seat and looked out the window. She never said a word, but just had a small smile on her face. Juu knew it was time to take the bull by the horns.

"Fine." She simply said. Marron's mother saw right through her façade.

"So tell me, what really happened with Trunks tonight?" Marron blushed.

"Am I that obvious?" Juu walked over to her daughter and sat on the other side of the bay window ledge.

"I don't think so, Mar. Well, at least not to anyone else." Juu place her hand on Marron's knee. "I am your mother. I know what's up. If you were obvious he probably would have acted on it." '_Knowing that Casanova.' _Juu thought to herself. She had always seen how much Marron liked Trunks and she never really liked him for that reason. It was Trunks' business what he did with other girls, but Juu didn't want him to act like that with Marron. She sat down and stroked her daughter's hair, trying to clam her own thoughts.

"He loves Pan. No matter how hurt he was, I don't think he would ever come to me for love."

"I doubt that. I saw you two through the window. The way he was looking at you showed me how much he was into you."

"Really?" Marron smiled, letting herself hope, even if it was only for this magical night.

"Really. Now come on and rest. It's almost midnight and you need to get sleep since we'll be out really late for the Briefs' party tomorrow." Marron's head snapped up.

"Oh I forgot! Tomorrow is Saturday and which means it's the annual Capsule Corporation ball. He'll be there. Oh no mom! What will I wear?"

"Don't worry, Marron. Tomorrow morning your father and I are going to have breakfast and the others will be grocery shopping, since I forced them too. That way you can go shopping with Bra, okay? Now you need to sleep, hon."

"Okay. I love you mom."

"I love you too, Marron."

**Capsule Corporation**

Trunks turned on his radio loud, trying to drown out the memories of how _**she** _made him feel that night. '_How can I feel this way for her? We are best friends. I even remember teasing her when we were little. To make things worse Pan only broke up with me yesterday. I can't even go for a day without falling for her, just like when I was little. She has always had a spell on me. I wonder what it is. Maybe it's just the rebound reaction. But it feels stronger than anything I felt with Pan. Maybe I never really loved Pan…like I do…'_ With all these thoughts going on in his head he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Quickly he checked to see who it was, and he sensed Bra. He had forgotten how he wanted to stay quiet for her sake. He tried to cover up his tracks and turned off the radio. He called for her to come in. She burst into the room angrily.

"Trunks go to sleep!" His sister pleaded. "I am going shopping with Marron tomorrow morning. So it's not like I care. It's just you and I both need to rest, Trunks. Trunks? Are you even listening?" She looked into her brother's distant eyes that were staring out his window. Suddenly it dawned on her. She had, after all, inherited the same reasoning as Trunks possessed.

"You like her don't you?"

"Who?" Trunks questioned, surprised that his sister knew.

"Don't kid me. I know you like her." He never took his eyes away from the window. Bra calmed her voice down, ready to handle the matter maturely.

"Look, Trunks, I know I haven't been the most secretive sister ever, but trust me just this once. I'll keep quiet." Bra said with sincerity. He looked at her and knew she was telling the truth. He'd never seen that look in her eye, so he nodded slightly. Bra screamed and hugged her brother in happiness.

"Now go to bed Bra." He told her through his smile. Instantly she got up, and waddled across the carpet of his room. She looked at him with a grin while she closed his door.

**Kame Island - 10:00**

"Mmm…" Marron groaned as she got up and stretched. It was a clear day and the sea was sky blue. The best part was no one was home, not even Roshi and the pig. Marron drew back her hair, put on a white tank top, and pulled on her favorite grey sweatpant-capris. Breakfast that morning consisted of a bowl of cereal, an orange, and a glass of water. After scarfing down her breakfast, she then proceeded to her room to make her bed. Finally, she brought her laptop over onto her freshly made bed and plopped down. She instantly signed on to an IM chat.

**2cool: **Hey Mar!

**SoftGlow: **Hey Trunks!

**BluePrincess: **Hey Mar.

**SoftGlow: **Hey Bra. You're up already?

**2cool: **Unfortunately...

**BluePrincess: **Hey! I'm going to come over there if you don't stop, Trunks. Or better yet I'll sick dad on you! .

**2cool: **Sorry. I'll be quiet.

**SoftGlow: **lol!

**SoftGlow** .

**BluePrincess: **Mar - I'll be there once I'm done with getting ready and stuff to go shopping with you for tonight.

**SoftGlow: **Okay. Wow I was just going to ask you to come shopping with me. You were a step ahead of me.

**BluePrincess: **I'll even pay.

**BluePrincess: **Hey Trunks can I borrow some money?

**2cool: **Okay... Today must be 'take advantage of older brothers' day.

**BluePrincess: **Whatever. See you then, Marron! TT4N!

**2cool: **Bye Mar.

**SoftGlow: **Bye.

**Kame Island - 11:30**

The doorbell chimed below Marron's room. She was hopping on one foot, trying to put on her last shoe.

"Just a minute!" Finally she squeezed the shoe onto her foot and grabbed her pink purse from her vanity. She then ruffled through the purse all the way downstairs. By the time she answered the door, she was looking like she had been prepared for hours. Bra greeted her with a smile and a wave.

"Ready?" Bra asked her friend.

When they got to the mall they went into about twenty shops. Three hours had passed since they started and so far Bra had found a dress, head accessory, shoes, and purse for that night. Marron had found everything -- except the dress. Soon her eyes drifted over to a dress that was hidden behind a few other items. '_Perfect!'_ she thought. She was nervous because the store only had three of that style on the rack, but Marron found her size. Bra drifted over to where her stunned friend was holding a gorgeous dress.

"Oh! It's beautiful Mar!" Bra exclaimed. "It matches everything! Oh my gosh! Wait till tonight! You'll be the talk of the ball! Well, besides me that is." Bra flashed her friend a humor-filled grin and giggled.

"You really think so Bra?" Marron asked, unsure if her friend was just trying to butter her up or not.

"Sure! Check it out in the fitting room. I'm sure it will be perfect on you! Then we'll go to your house and put on our makeup! We can do our hair at a salon right before. I know the best and fastest hairdressing parlor in the world. All on me, of course."

When Marron tried the dress on, it fit her perfectly! She was amazed, so she walked up and bought the dress. Bra put two thumbs up and they headed to Kame Island.

Goten and Trunks, clad in their tuxedos, had arrived in the ball room before the ball had started. Trunks had to be there since he was the heir of the corporation. Goten on the other hand was there to see his girlfriend.

"Where's your sister?" He had asked Trunks.

"You know Bra. She had to be 'fashionably late.'" Trunks replied. Goten groaned.

"I thought she was going to be here now, that's why I came early."

"Gee, thanks, Goten." Trunks sarcastically replied. Goten gripped Trunks' shoulder and patted his chest.

"I am also here for my man, in his time of need," Goten covered. Trunks just crossed his arms and gave his friend a sidelong glance.

"Whatever. I'm going to tell my mom I'm here."

**Capsule Corporation Annual Ball - 7:20**

The ball was already started. Marron and Bra had finished up with just enough time to arrive when the ball started, but Bra wouldn't have any of it.

"We have to arrive fashionably late." Bra told Marron. "It's just what you do if you're as gorgeous and young as us." So the two rode around in the Brief family's limo until Bra was satisfied with the time. Finally, the limo driver had them at the back of Capsule Corp's main building. This was where the entrance was for the grand ball room. Marron was anxious and worried that she might not impress Trunks like some of the other girls might. All she could to was ring her wrap.

"May I take that madam?" Said the doorman. She turned to him and saw that he was looking at her hands. She lightly let go, smoothed out the cloth, and handed it to the man.

Marron exclaimed when she caught a glimpse of the room. She had seen it every year, but the grandeur of the room never ceased to amaze her. It was a cream-ish orange with full wall, Monticello windows. The ceiling was a dome and the floor was marble. The room itself was so tall, who knows how the workers cleaned the dome. There was a stage up at front where the orchestra and band sat for the night. That was also where Bulma gave her speeches. The night was mostly about dancing, though, instead of business. Bulma always through the grandest parties and decorated the room beautifully.

Goten was still impatiently awaiting his girlfriend and best friend's arrival. Trunks looked across the room at Pan and Uub. They hadn't touched or even looked at each other all night. Trunks was glad that they were at least trying to be sensitive for his sake. Trunks didn't even go and say anything to the two and they did likewise. Trunks was starting to question why he even came to the ball.

That's when Bra stepped in wearing a strapless, full-length, red dress. It had a small slit up the side and the bottom slightly shimmered as she stepped. The back was a lace-up and exposed much of her porcelain skin. Her shoes were sparkly, red high heels and she held a matching handbag. Her hair was curled and pulled back, but most of the curls hung, escaping from the thin, red ribbon. She gracefully walked down to meet Goten and her brother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Babe! You look gorgeous!" Goten sincerely said. He kissed her on the cheek since her brother was right there.

"Yeah, Bra. You're really…pretty." Trunks agreed awkwardly. Bra just smiled at him.

"Where's Marron?" Goten asked as he craned his head to look for her.

"She's coming. Actually, she right there." Bra replied with a small smile. She pointed up at the top of the stairs.

Trunks looked up briefly and but returned his gaze quickly back to his blonde friend, doing a double take. Marron was wearing a light blue dress that accented her curves and eyes. The shimmer in her dress was more apparent then in Bra's. It was off her shoulders and showed off her beautiful collarbone. A blue, jewel detail went diagonally down from the collar to her hip. She seemed to float in the full-length dress. Her hair was curled as well as tied back in a ponytail. A few stray blonde curls hung in front of her face. She walked down and her eyes were glued on Trunks' and vice versa.

"Mar, you look great tonight." Goten was the only one who could articulate it.

"Thank you, Goten. You two boys clean up nicely as well." Trunks stood there with his mouth slightly opened. Marron scrunched up her nose and smiled at him. He hastily realized what he was doing, closed his mouth, and grinned back.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Let's leave these two alone." Bra whispered to Goten. They walked off leaving Marron and Trunks standing there, gazing at each other. They didn't even notice their missing friends. The current song ended.

"Mar, you look nice." Trunks said. '_Nice?'_ Marron thought, dejectedly. The maestro raised his arms and started a new song. Instantly, a slow melody came over the speakers.

"Um…Marron?"

"Yes, Trunks?" Marron responded and looked into his eyes.

"May I have this dance?" His charm came on by habit. He had used his charm more times then he could count in his life. It was one of his most reliable attributes.

"Sure Trunks." They smiled to each other. A minute into their dance, Trunks broke the silence.

"You know what I was thinking about when I got home from the carnival?" Marron grinned a little and shook her head. "I was thinking about how when we were little kids how mean I was to you." Marron gave him a puzzled looked. Obviously she hadn't expected this.

"Remember how I used to call you, 'moron?'" Marron let out a little snort with a smile.

"Yeah. You were something back then."

"I'm sorry." Marron looked at him.

"Trunks. We're friends now. That's all that matters."

"I guess." Was the only answer that Trunks gave.

After a few dances with Trunks and some other men, Marron was heartbroken when the ball came to an end. As she was walking out to the parking lot with her parents, she heard a shout.

"Marron! Wait!" She turned around to see Trunks.

"Go ahead." She said to her parents. Krillin wondered what was happening, but Juu just grabbed his arm and tugged his to the car.

"I wanted to say good luck on the auditions for the play. I know how you're into that stuff." Her smile gave way. She had expected…well, she didn't know, but not that.

"Thanks Trunks. You too." She started to walk away.

"Marron?"

"Yes?"

"You look really…" She looked at him in confusion. She knew that he didn't like the dress and was just trying to be nice. He really didn't have to try too hard. She looked down at her dress and touched it lightly. It had seemed perfect in the store.

"...really pretty." He breathed out, reaching out he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. As Trunks did so, Marron realized how close he was to her. She could feel the warmth from his body on the slightly cold night. He leaned into her and their lips almost met when he interrupted.

"Well, see you Monday." Then sped off toward his house. She trudged to the car and sat dejectedly. Her mother and father could sense something was wrong and that she didn't want to talk about. So they left it alone, talking between themselves for the trip home. In the backseat, Marron brushed away a tear from her cheek.

**Kame House - 5:30 a.m.**

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Marron said as she got in her mini-plane to go off to school. The sun hadn't even come out yet. '_That's the bad thing about living so far away from school,'_ she complained to herself. '_You have to leave so early. ' _She watched the scenery underneath her and thought about Saturday night. She had felt like everything had gone right at the ball until Trunks didn't kiss her. Maybe she came on too strong. Trunks probably was just rebounding from Pan and she was taking advantage of him. She had felt like such a princess those two seconds that she was almost in Trunks' arms. Even throughout the night when she danced with him in that beautiful gown, she felt like she could do anything. Before she knew it she was at school and it was time to face the music that he was socially higher than her.

**School After Tryouts - 4:30 p.m.**

Marron stood next to some of her theatre friends, looking towards the blank bulitin board. Many groups stood far away from it, waiting for the results. Marron looked over at Trunks who was laughing at the jokes that his friends were making. She had to stop herself from looking at him. The doors opened a few minutes later, and everyone became silent. The teachers posted the results and no one moved until the two adults left the room. It was then that chaos erupted in the hall.

"Who has the two lead roles ?" Shouted one of the girls in the back. Her friend, who was right on top of the list bit her lip while she looked.

"Um…**Cameron: **Trunks Briefs. **Lily:** Marron Chestnut." (**A/N:** You saw that coming.) Marron's heart jumped for joy as soon as she heard this.

"Congrats, Mar." She heard a voice say. She turned around.

"Trunks! You too."

"I didn't know you were so good."

Marron blushed. "Likewise." She responded.

"So do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure, but what about your friends." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Goten's out with Bra and those other guys are just jerks. So?"

"Okay! Let me get my stuff." Marron replied.

**Asuka's Cone Shop**

Marron ordered a scoop of triple fudge ice cream and Trunks ordered four scoops of mint chocolate chip. Marron grabbed her purse to pay for the cones, but Trunks put his hand over it.

"It's on me." Trunks told her. The sweetness of the gesture made her pull her hand away from the bag. How could she resist?

"Marron, about Saturday…" Marron looked up into his eyes, but he turned away. "I'm sorry. It's just I haven't gotten over the break up with Pan. Everything is so messed up right now. I didn't mean to…you know." Marron inwardly fell. He didn't really like her. She looked down at her ice cream, trying to pull her emotions together.

"I know." Trunks tried to change the subject

"So, do you think we could run lines together for the play?"

"Yeah, Trunks." Marron didn't know how to handle being alone with Trunks after they had almost kissed. It might be good for her. In fact, she was looking forward to it. They spent an hour talking and laughing. By the time Marron got home it was 4:40. Her parents asked where she'd been and she just smiled, leaving her poor parents to wonder what she was so happy about.

Okay that was a little long, but I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVEIW! I feel so in need for reviews. If I get some I will post another chapter.

TL1


	4. Chapter 4

**No One Can Deny Chapter 4**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DBZ. How sad. How sad.

**A/N: **Buenos dais everyone! Thanks for all reviews keep on! Enjoy!

Trunks and Marron ran lines with each other for weeks. A week before the play, they could run through and say all their lines with little ad lib. Trunks and Marron had also enhanced the feeling of a perfect team, and they were so comfortable with each other. The day before the opening night, their teacher was a nervous wreck. She had yelled at Marron for not having all of her costumes for the dress rehearsal. Marron, for a few weeks, had wondered if Trunks liked her or not, she kept getting mixed signals. She knew he had liked her as a friend since forever, but lately she had felt something different, or at least she thought she did. Ever since Pan had broken up with him and she was there for him, but Marron didn't know whether what she felt was her feelings of his. They were friends. Just friends. Weren't they? Her head was in the clouds as she walked down the busy halls of Orange Star. She was jolted out of her reverie by a voice behind her.

"Marron!" She quickly turned around to see Trunks making his way toward her. "I'm late for class, but I need to meet you at the front entrance after school." After he had said that he hurried down the stairs to his classroom. Marron smiled in a daze. Maybe, just maybe, he really did like her. After school, Trunks stood at the front entrance of the school talking to his friends. He spotted Marron coming toward him.

"Bye guys. See you later." He said to his friends who waved back at him chuckling at some joke or another. He approached Marron calmly.

"You wanted to meet me here, Trunks?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I wanted to repay you for helping me with my lines."

"You don't have to..." Marron's heartbeat sped up. If he kissed her it would be perfect. She couldn't believe how fast her mind went to that.

"Yes I do, Mar. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

**Shops**

"I can't believe this Trunks. You are taking me shopping? Come on I've known you my whole life. You would rather die than shop! You don't have to do this!" '_I'd rather you've kissed me.'_ She thought. She pushed that idea out of her mind. How selfish could she be? He was doing something he hated for her because it would make her happy.

"Well, I wanted to thank you."

"You didn't have to do that either."

"Then consider it a huge present."

"Okay..." Marron said, trying to hide her satisfied grin. Trunks smiled as he watched her get into her shopping mood.

"Where do you want to go?" Marron led him around for an hour, but then she noticed he was about to die from exhaustion. She chuckled at him.

"What's so funny, Marron?"

"Your shopping stamina." She stated bluntly.

"Ha. Very funny." Trunks stated sarcastically.

"How about we get some hot-dogs and then get out of here, Mazzles?" Marron smiled at his nick name for her.

"Sounds good to me." She looped her arm in his and carried her bags along.

**Kame House**  
"Thanks Trunks." Marron said as he dropped her off.

"No prob. You're a great girl, Mar." He hugged her for a few seconds. Every time he did this Marron's heart felt that it would burst. He had an awesomely warm and comforting hug. They pulled apart, Trunks said good-bye, and then he shot off into the sky towards his home. She walked inside to find her parents weren't there. She looked in the kitchen to see a note.

_Dear Marron, _

_We have gone to a late lunch be home at about four. Hope you had a good day._

_love, Mom and Dad._

She put down the note. '_At least they won't ask me where I've been.'_ Marron thought. She walked upstairs and collapsed on her bed looking at her three main outfits she was going to wear the next night. The main outfit that she would be wearing mostly through the play consisted of a light blue tee and orange cargo capris. The next was a dress that was deep red and was cut right above her knee for the dance sequence. The last was a black top that had translucent sleeves and white pants she would wear in the last act. Marron hugged the outfit to her and fell back on the bed, getting excited about the play and _the kiss_.

**Orange Star - Opening Night of the Play**

Marron looked at all the people in the crowd from backstage. She saw her parents and Trunks' family sitting on the front row. She took a deep breath, as she started to grow a little nervous. Just as she sighed, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Mar?" Trunks asked, his voice quiet, trying to sooth her.

"I don't know..."

"Come on. You've practiced for weeks in preparation. You'll do fine." Trunks smiled at her as she turned around.

"You're right. I'll do fine. I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you messing me up." She burst out laughing.

"I'll do my best." He smirked back at her.

The play went smoothly in Marron's eyes, except for a few parts. She did forget one line entirely and Trunks had to cover for her. She was grateful to him for it. Later in the show, Marron's dress unzipped and one of her friends acted like she was patting her on the back as she

The play was about a young man, Cameron, whose true love died of cancer when he was thirty. So now when he is thirty-four he is determined not to love anyone. To shield himself from even more pain, he becomes cold to the outside world and buries himself in work. When, all of the sudden, he meets this carefree, blunt woman named Lily who is determined to find out more about him then he wants to show. Soon, he finds he can't stand being away from her and her quirks. He realizes falling in love. She learns to love him too even though they have everything working against them.

**After Intermission - Second Act**

Trunks appears sleeping, but then wakes in his dream. Marron, wearing her red gown walks on stage. Trunks walks on and they sing a beautiful duet. (In which everyone finds he _can _really sing. Must have inherited it from Vegeta since Bulma stinks.) Glitter showers down on them and the whole set is black. After the song "Lilly" fades off backstage and Trunks wakes up.

The last scene in the third act was the one Marron had been waiting for. The one where she and Trunks kissed. This was the first time because the teacher didn't allow kissing unless they were on the stage during a performance. It was a tender kiss, warm and soft. It didn't last long but it was a few seconds of heaven to Marron. The curtain fell and clapping was heard from the audience as they broke the kiss. Everyone came out, the curtain went up, and they all bowed with wild applause ringing throughout the auditorium.

**Kame House**

Marron dressed in her pajamas and was about to crawl into her bed when there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" Marron called. The door opened and Krillin and Juu stood out of the door.

"You were wonderful tonight, Marron." Krillin said.

"Thanks, daddy." She said with a smile. Juu gave Krillin a look and he excused himself. Juu shut Marron's bedroom door, but stayed inside.

"So tell me."

"Tell you what?" Marron tried to act innocent. She wanted her mom to say what she wanted to know.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Marron said with a smirk.

"That's what I thought." That was the last thing that Juu said before leaving Marron's room.

There you go! My wonderful chapter! Hope you liked it!

TL1


	5. Chapter 5

**No One Can Deny Chapter 5**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

**A/N:** Here is the hopefully awaited chapter of NCD! It feels good to be writing DBZ stuff again.! Enjoy!

Marron awoke Monday before the sun was even ready to come out. She uncharacteristically hopped out of bed with a smile and picked up the outfit she had stayed up most of the night picking out. She was going to see _him_ today! Marron's heart leaped in girlish love and she couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lips. Quickly, she showered and spent a long time doing things she normally didn't 'waste time' doing. First, she curled the ends of her naturally straight hair, then carefully applied her make up, and spritzed a hint of sweet pea perfume on her collarbone.

With one eye open, Juu watched her giddy daughter come down the stairs into the living room and walk into the kitchen Juu glanced back at the morning paper, not really reading it.

"What are you all done up for or should I ask for whom?" Juu loved poking fun at her daughter. Marron shrugged nonchalantly.

"No one." She replied as she grabbed a pastry from a box on the counter.

"Uh huh." Juu sounded unimpressed as her daughter winked at her. Marron looked down at her watch and her face became worried.

"Oh no! I'm late for school! I've got to go!" Marron practically fell over as she tried to tug on her shoes and run out the door.

"Have a nice day!" Her mom called towards her daughter's retreating figure. Juu sighed when she heard the door close.

"Girls," was all she could say.

**Orange Star High School**

This was the moment of truth. Marron always saw Trunks as she walked down this hall before fifth period. Now, she would walk right around the cinderblock corner and see Trunks, her childhood love. Her heart thudded as she turned the corner and took a deep breath.

It was then that her heart was thrown and stepped on by Trinity Watkins' three-inch stilettos. Trinity, one of the most popular girls in school, was playing tonsil hockey with Trunks, much to Marron's disbelief. He was casually leaning against his locker, almost as if he didn't mind that this random girl was practically plastered to his body. Tears sprung into Marron's eyes and her blue orbs started darting around the hall, looking at everything except the two kissing.

With her mouth slightly open in shock, she started back up slowly, but ran into a boy in her attempts to escape. The books she had been carrying landed on the ground with a loud THWAK! Surprisingly, Trinity took a break from eating Trunks' face and raised her eyebrows at Marron, who was scrambling to pick up all her dropped items from the hallway ground. Students stepped around the beat-red girl.

"Marron?" Trunks muttered, confused. She didn't even look up as she ran with her messed books toward the nearest exit from the school. The blonde didn't even know her best friend and Trunks sister, Bra standing right behind her.

Bra looked towards Trunks and saw his reddened lips. 'So that's it,' she thought to herself. Ever since she had heard that Marron and Trunks had 'gone out' as 'friends,' she had suspected that her friend's old crush had been reignited. Poor girl. Bra pulled up her slipping purse and strode over to her brother as the hallway emptied.

"Hey, Trin. Can I steal my brother for a minute?" Trinity looked Bra up and down with a sneer before strutting off. Bra had never gotten along with her.

"What's wrong with Marron?" Trunks asked his sister, looking towards the double door that Marron left from. Bra snorted. 'Men can be so slow!' She thought to herself.

"We'll get to that in a minute. Trunks, what are you doing with Trinity?" Bra asked as she crossed her arms in irritation. Trunks just smiled, knowing that his relationship with Trinity bothered Bra.

"Just having a little fun. She and I met at the party on Saturday and she…" Bra held up her hand to stop her brother.

"That was a rhetorical question. I know by now that you've had all the fun she can offer. I think that you should break up with her." Bra huffed with a Vegeta-like scowl. Rage filled Trunks' handsome face.

"You know, I didn't ask you to come over and meddle in my life, Bra. I will date whoever I want, and right now, I want to date Trinity." Trunks crossed his arms, looked down his nose and smiled smugly. Bra shrugged and flipped her hand slowly.

"Fine." Trunks started to walk away in triumph. "She did it because of you; to answer your question." Bra finished, knowing that she had won the war. Trunks looked as if someone had punched him in the gut as he turned to face her.

"What?" He hissed at her.

"You're smart. Figure it out." She walked off and left him in the abandoned hallway. 'Was she talking about Maz?' He wondered.

The bell for the next class rung, but Trunks didn't budge from his spot. It couldn't be. Marron couldn't' possibly like _him_…could she? Trunks quickly ran towards the double doors and rushed to find Marron.

Marron ran out to her car and threw her books into the back seat, where they piled up messily. She turned the ignition as fast as she could and started driving. She didn't have a particular place to go to, so she just drove without any purpose. Tear flowed down her cheeks and she sobbed like she had never before. It was a guttural, heart wrenching, body shaking wail that she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. Her heart felt like a shredder had gotten a hold of it and wouldn't let go. She wished that she had never met Trunks Vegeta Briefs. All she wanted to do was go back to a time when she was happy, but it was difficult to push past the grief and remember when that had been. Finally, she mustered up her most recent memory.

Trunks looked around the parking lot for Marron's car first, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. Where could she have gone?

Bra walked out of school with a mild concern for her brother and friend. She had seen Marron's frantic look and embarrassed tears. Frankly, if Bra had seen Goten in a similar situation, she would have felt the same way. She walked over to Pan's car where Pan and Uub were kissing passionately. Bra rolled her eyes. If she had her license, she wouldn't put up with her friends' public displays of affection. Some people just couldn't help but be rude.

Dusk was started to come and Trunks hadn't found any sign of Marron. He had searched the entire city and even had called her home. Thankfully, Master Roshi had picked up and promised not to mention a word to Juu and Krillin. Trunks ran a hand through his silky, lavender hair. He had searched her favorite stores, shops, and restaurants. He had even flown over West City, looking for her anywhere. His gut flip-flopped in worry for her. What was she thinking? Why had she run off? Was Bra right? Did Marron like him? Trunks forced the thoughts from his mind and focused on his quest.

Finally, an idea came to him. It was a slim chance that she would be there, but he wasn't sure where else he could find her. It was worth a shot, so he flew outside of the city to a deserted, grassy spot and found Marron's car there. He landed, surveying the scene, wondering where she could have possibly gone off to. This place looked so strange without the lights, sounds, and rides. Only a few weeks ago, this place had been covered by a carnival.

After a few minutes, he found Marron doubled over in a bundle, shivering and crying in the cool, night air.

"Marron?" Trunks called, but she didn't budge. He slowly sauntered next to her and placed his arms around her shoulders. "Oh, Marron. What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered and he rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Leave me alone!" She wailed as she tried to shrug his arm off, but he held on more firmly. Trunks tenderly pulled the wisps of hair from her angelic face. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and chewed on her nails.

Suddenly, it hit him. A strong emotion that tugged on his heartstrings. He felt her pain because it was in him too. Being with Trinity had only been a childish ruse. Trinity was just a replacement for the strong bond that Trunks held with Marron.

"Don't cry, Maz." Marron turned away from him in hurt. She hated the sound of his voice! He didn't know what he was doing to her. It turned her insides into mush and all she wanted was to hate him. "Don't you get it?" he asked with tears forming in his blue eyes.

Marron turned to look into his eyes and saw all of his emotions swirling there. She immediately threw her arms around him and sobbed into his strong shoulder, only this time, it was in happiness. He rubbed her back soothingly with a smile.

"What you two did was disgraceful!" Principal Yamagata sternly said. Trunks and Marron sat in his office, receiving a tongue-lashing from their principal for skipping school without permission.

"Sorry." Marron uttered humbly.

"Yeah, sorry." Trunks hesitantly said.

"Now, I should be giving you a suspension, but since this is the first time either of you has done this, you two will get off with a week of detention. The two nodded somberly, repressing the joy that they felt inside. That meant they would get to spend everyday with each other for an entire week.

Both set of their parents had grounded them for skipping school and said that they couldn't spend anytime with the other for a few weeks. Really, they both knew that their parents didn't know how they felt about their relationship. Juu and Krillin were worried about the much more 'worldly' Trunks' influence on their pure daughter.

Marron and Trunks had spent much of the night on the beach of Kame Island, looking at the stars. Trunks didn't want her parents to have the wrong impression of his intentions for their daughter. He really wanted to treat Marron with honor. She was much different than any other girl he had ever dated. He had even beseeched her parents for permission to date their daughter, but Juu and Krillin still hadn't given him an answer. For now, Trunks was content just to spend time with Marron, knowing that the time would come for them to be 'official.'

Marron was taken aback the night that Trunks had found her out at the carnival grounds. It was that night that they shared their first kiss and second date. Marron found comfort in his muscular arms and warm body. She was sure that a beautiful relationship was ahead of them.

Trunks and Marron walked out of the office and stood in front of the door.

"See you after school?"

"I'll be there." Marron stood on her toes and laid a tender, short kiss on his lips.

There you have it. Hope you enjoyed my little story about Trunks and Marron. Reviews are nice!

TL1


End file.
